Existing devices for gripping cables or cords utilize gripping elements that can be tightened or loosened around a cable or cord using screwed fasteners (screws or bolts) for adjusting the gripping elements. For example, a device may include two or three gripping elements located around a circumference of the device and connected to each other by screwed fasteners, such that when the screwed fasteners are adjusted the gripping elements are either pulled toward each other (e.g., to clamp around a cable) or pushed away from each other (e.g., to release a cable). Such devices are prone to any problems associated with using screwed fasteners, such as screws or bolts, such as the screwed fasteners stripping out upon tightening or loosening. In addition, such devices require tools for tightening and loosening the gripping elements.